This invention relates to air conditioners, and in particular to a cover for an outdoor air conditioner unit.
Split system air conditioners are widely used in which an outdoor unit houses the compressor, condenser, fan, and control components. The outdoor unit is installed near the exterior of the building in which the evaporator is located.
Split system air conditioners are usually made with an open-grill construction to eliminate moisture build-up within the unit. However, the open-grill construction exposes the unit's motor and other operative parts to debris such as leaves. Protective covers for outdoor units are known in which a shroud of flexible, weather resistant material envelops the outdoor unit to protect against the weather, moisture, dirt, leaf particles, and other debris when the unit is not in use. However, these protective covers are moisture impervious and permit humidity to develop under the cover within the unit thereby corroding the structure and operative parts of the unit.